


Darkseid's Configuration

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cameos, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Destruction, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Superheroes, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: Darkseid believes he may finally have found the key to bring down Superman. He will use the Lament Configuration and have the Cenobites face off against Krypton's Last Son. However, the plan may not go so smoothly for him, as Kirsty Cotton is visiting Metropolis at the same time. Will Pinhead go through with Darkseid's plan? And if he does, who will win?





	1. Apokolips and Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to DC Comics, Clive Barker and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this. It's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> Note: This fic is a birthday present to my wonderful girlfriend, L.J-1983.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and would like to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 1: Apokolips and Metropolis**

The fires of hell were nothing in comparison to fires of the dreaded planet of the New Gods, Apokolips.

The volcanic blasts surging into the heavens clouded the dark skies. Ash and metal debris from the armour of fallen warriors scattered across the miserable planet. This was a place where only the strong could survive. Weakness could not and would not be shown any mercy, particularly with the ruler and God of Apokolips constantly watching over all.

Inside of his temple, watching the surface of his world as the lava flowed over the land and smoke cloud the view into space above, was the diabolical Darkseid. A towering figure of power, whose very name made any hardened man's skin crawl. It's said that the only one in the universe who could match his power was the last son of Krypton…Superman.

Just thinking about the Man of Steel caused Darkseid's fist to clench and the anger inside him to rise.

No matter what the tyrant threw at Superman, the Kryptonian would always find some way to emerge victoriously. Whether it'd be through strategy, the help of the Justice League, or even Superman's sheer willpower. Many would agree they were an equal balance of power between good and evil, but Darkseid was not naïve, he was quite the opposite He knew Superman was the stronger, slightly.

''Sire,'' A hissing voice dragged Darkseid away from his thoughts. Behind him was his most loyal follower, and master torturer, Desaad. The cloaked follower may have been a faithful servant, but even he knew to approach the lord with caution. ''I sense something is troubling you.''

Silent at first, Darkseid took his time to respond to his follower. He was above the need to rush for a servant.

Desaad was patience however as he waited for the reply from his master.

''They say he's like a God. Any true God would demand complete and utter obedience. Yet, the Kryptonian forever protects and keeps the peace with his people. To think that such a peaceful mule would become my greatest opponent.''

''Oh, but Darkseid, my lord, you are greater then he shall ever be.'' Desaad tried to sooth the master of the planet, more for his sake than Darkseid's.

He turned to face his servant. The cloaked alien was like a dwarf in comparison. ''Don't patronize me. With the help of his galaxy's yellow sun, he can move faster than light itself, has the destructive power to annihilate a planet with a single punch, and has the respect of every great warrior in existence. He has constantly bettered me at every turn.''

Just then, another more gruff voice spoke out from the shadows. ''You want me to go to Earth and destroy him, father?'' Kalibak, the disfigured son of Darkseid's spoke.

''No!'' Darkseid answered back firmly. ''You wouldn't even be considered a challenge to him.'' He told his son mockingly.

Kalibak retreated back into the shadows of the temple room, still unable to gain the respect of his father.

''Ever since my first encounter with Superman,'' Darkseid continued. ''I have studied his adopted home planet. Learning everything I can. Ironic that he fights for justice on such a corrupt planet.''

''Earth does hold much unusual activity!'' Desaad agreed, once again trying to grovel at his master's words. Although he did speak the truth, with all the heroes and villains that emerged from Earth, it's amazing the planet has lasted.

''One such story has intrigued!'' With a flick of his hand, tiny holographic screens emerged from cracks in his temple wall, forming a large screen. Quick flashes of many cultural legends belonging to Earth caught Desaad and Kalibak's interested. They waited, wondering what their master was hinting at until Darkseid raised his hand and an image froze for all to see.

''Leviathan?'' Desaad pondered.

''A God of flesh and suffering according to these texts,'' Darkseid confirmed. ''But it's his soldiers that I am interested in. Creatures whose sole existence is to blur the line between pain and pleasure. With powers of higher beings, they cause suffering that even Hell itself would consider extreme.'' He waved his hand and all the screens disappeared as he turned to walk away. ''The perfect weapon I can use against Superman!''

Seeing his chance, Kalibak stepped forward. ''An excellent idea, father. I will go to Earth and find these creatures so…''

**_ZAP!_ **

Before he could utter another word, two kinetic laser beams that erupted from Darkseid's eyes and struck him. Kalibak crashed into the wall behind and slumped to the ground, his chest burning from the impact of his father's Omega Beams.

''This mission is too important to be left in your incompetent, disgusting hands. I will go to Earth myself undetected and make an offer with Leviathan for his soldier's assistance. And I will warn you a final time, I am your God, and nothing else!'' He barked at the wounded and disgraced Kalibak before leaving.

* * *

''Bye-bye Kansas, hello Metropolis!'' Kirsty Cotton whispered to herself sarcastically as she took in the sights of the big city around her.

It was unlike anything she was used to. She was more an urban girl at heart. But maybe interacting with people and enjoying the nice weather that the city was supposed to have was what she needed, she's been through hell and back more than anyone ever should…literally as well as figuratively.

This place would make New York look like the City that always sleeps, everyone was rushing about all over the placing, cars were trying to get past each other, and on nearly every street there were some salesmen trying to get a few extra bucks for the kids at home.

Kirsty took her time to walk about and enjoy as much of the scenery as she could before moving away again. She could never be too sure about staying in one place for too long with her kind of past. It was just going to be a quick visit to get some kind of peace from the nightmares that continued to plague her.

Walking whichever way seemed to interest her the most. It was either that or follow the annoying tour guides.

She soon came across a landmark that really caught her eye. The Daily Planet, one of the biggest media names in the world. Kirsty loved the style of the building. It's epic size and that iconic planet at the top was something to marvel. While with most landmarks she would spare a passing glance and move on, this one actually managed to make her stop in her tracks and just admire it.

Although she was never too fond with paparazzi, the building itself was magnificent. Deciding to long around some more, she turned her heels…only to bump right into someone tripping his way about. The person had dropped what looked like a little notepad, and his glasses almost fell right off his face if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

''Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, miss.'' He stuttered apologetically.

''No, it's okay,'' Kirsty assured him as she kneeled down to pick up his notebook and hand it back to him. ''Hope I didn't tear anything, Mister…''

''Smallville!'' A sharp, feminine voice called out. Out of nowhere, a woman barged her way through a crowd of people and started pushing the man who bumped into Kirsty along. She turned to Kirsty. ''Sorry about my boyfriend! He'd trip over his own head if it wasn't screwed on!''

As she scooted her supposed boyfriend along, he protested to her. ''Uh, Lois, that's not how the actual saying goes…'' Soon enough, the both of them had disappeared into the crowd and out of Kirsty's reach.

Kirsty exhaled a quick breath. ''Who said city life wasn't stressful?'' She turned back round to head down a different street and away from the Daily Planet building.

She started to notice as she walked further down this particular street the number of building works that was going on. Then again, everyone knew what building works to damaged buildings in Metropolis meant…Superman was saving the world right there. Kirsty had never actually seen the hero personally, but he was always on the news, it was hard to miss a man who was faster then a bullet and more powerful than a locomotive.

Soon enough though, something else caught her attention, well actually more like someone. There was a woman standing by a bus stop. Bright blond hair, and a petite like face. It wasn't until Kirsty moved closer and with a further studied look finally recognised the person.

''Tiffany?'' She called out.

The blonde woman turned at the call of her name and was greeted by a sight she'd never thought she would see again. ''Oh God, Kirsty!'' She exclaimed excitedly as Kirsty walked over to her, they both hugged each other for a brief moment. ''What are you doing here?'' Tiffany asked her old friend.

''Well, I was just passing through at the moment. What are you doing here?''

''I'm currently looking for some work here. I'm about to head to a job interview if only the stupid bus would arrive on time.''

''That's cool,'' Kirsty muttered out. ''I mean the job interview, not the bus being late, that's so not cool. I mean…god, I sound like a teenager again.''

''Maybe that's because the last time we saw each other we were teenagers!'' Tiffany quipped.

Kirsty knew that there was a bit of disappointment and hurt in Tiffany's voice. ''Yeah…I know, I'm sorry it's just I felt like I needed to keep moving cause of…of…'' She couldn't even bring out the words. Most of her nightmares were of that insane place run by Channard and the horrible monster he became soon afterwards.

''I know. It's a hard thing to forget. In fact, I don't think it can be forgotten, you just have to move on. You did anyway.''

Kirsty nodded. ''I'm sorry I left without telling you…''

''It's fine. You did go through hell and save my life when you didn't even know me like I could ever think negatively of you.'' She smiled.

Despite her encouraging words, Kirsty couldn't hide the guilt that she felt for abandoning Tiffany like that. After what they went through, they needed each other, but at the time, Kirsty though being by herself and trying to get through life was the best option. Boy, was that the wrong option after what happened with Trevor…and _that_ Cenobite. The former soldier she helped set free, or at least she thought she did.

''Hey!'' Tiffany's words brought her out of her thoughts. ''My ride's finally here, I've got money for two, I could use the company.''

At first, they thought the journey would be non-stop talking of what they'd been up too since they last saw each other. But Kirsty was unsure of telling Tiffany about her other encounter with Pinhead if it might bring back bad memories. Other then that, she had nothing else she could really strike a conversation with. She's only had a few part-time jobs here and there to help get through, after all, with what happened with Trevor using her inheritance wouldn't be such a good idea.

So the first twenty minutes of the bus journey was mostly silent, except for everyone else around. Tiffany and Kirsty stuck out like sore-thumbs. Neither could think of anything to say to the other without it getting awkward or too painfully personal.

Wanting to try and break the ice, Kirsty went for something. ''So what's the job?''

''An assistant in a library. I've got an apartment here in Metropolis so needed to find something to help put dinner on the table tonight.''

''Is that a good idea?'' Kirsty wondered. ''After all, Metropolis does have its few…special but crazy citizens nearby, even with a superman to protect the city.''

''Well, it was the only thing I could afford at the moment, and it's actually further out from the city so it's not going to be an epicentre for disaster…other then my cooking.'' She joked earning a chuckle from Kirsty. Once their giggling had calmed down, Tiffany was now the one to ask the questions. ''So do you have a boyfriend?''

Kirsty tried her best not to overreact to the question or look guilty. This was the one thing she wanted to avoid at all costs. How could she possibly explain what happened? Her husband tried to kill her for money so she shot him and made a deal with the demon that chased her years ago to take his soul.

Looking away from her friend and out the window, gazing at the passing streets. ''No…I've been alone.''

She wasn't sure, but Tiffany felt like she had just hit one of Kirsty's personal cords roughly and it hurt her. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.''

''It's fine. It's just been…really complicated.'' Wanting to keep the subject away from her past, Kirsty turned back to Tiffany with a small smile on her face. ''What about you? Anyone special for you? Or am I still your only crush?'' She teased.

Tiffany's skin seemed to shudder and her face went bright red. ''I did not have a crush on you!''

''With all those looks you use to give me!''

''It was admiration for your information,'' She tried to sound convincing but her voice would occasionally go high-pitched. ''And besides, yes, I did have a boyfriend.''

''Have?''

Tiffany nodded. ''It wasn't a painful break-up, I was glad actually. He was just…not right. Always liking things for him and reminding me he was the man and I was his woman. As in cliché, I do the dishes and cooking, I do all the clothes, and I'm supposed to…you know when it came to the bedroom.''

''Ouch!'' Kirsty tried not to laugh, not wanting to be rude. ''Sorry I shouldn't laugh.''

Tiffany raised her eyebrows. ''Why not? I did! He never did anything bad to me. He just never did anything good. I'd love a man who would just sweep you off your feet and be a sweet, little gentleman.'' She dreamed off as if trying to paint a picture of her perfect man. ''Sorry if that sounds too Disney.''

Kirsty shook her head. ''No, no, that sounds sweet. I'm pretty sure you'll find someone soon.''

Considering her friend's words, Tiffany nodded once more. ''What about you? Wouldn't you like someone?''

Fearing she would get that question, Kirsty tried to answer, but she really couldn't. Lately, she has no clue whether she even wants to find someone to be with, or what that person might be like for that matter. She had a pretty complicated life, and a relationship would only cause more trouble for her with her predicament. When she thought about it, the closest she's felt to attraction towards a man is…

''Hold on!'' The bus driver yelled out to the passengers behind.

No one had time to register what was going on as the driver made a sharp turn of the wheel, but by then it was too late.

**_CRASH!_ **

The bus ploughed directly into something strong that was on the road. The windows on the bus shattered, and the chairs were broke out of place as some people were sent flying forward because of the impact, including Kirsty and Tiffany.

At first, all Kirsty could hear was mumbles as she tried to pick herself up, but as she moved her hands, she would get broken glass shards sticking into her palm. Looking around, people in the bus were slowly trying to get themselves together. Immediately, she felt a sharp pain in her leg like she pulled or even twisted something. Then again, from the sharp impact they took, it could have been a lot worse.

Using all her effort to push herself onto her side, she looked back to see Tiffany slumped up against a seat that was in front of them. Crawling back towards her friend, she tried to help her up back towards their seats. ''Tiffany, are you okay?''

''I…I think…I hit my head…'' She replied drowsily. It didn't look good, her eyes were constantly rolling back into her head, and her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. Her head would sometimes tilt to the side as if she would drift off to sleep, something Kirsty couldn't afford to happen.

''Tiffany!'' She said loudly. ''You need to stay awake okay, keep your eyes on me…''

She was interrupted by an unusual and unfamiliar sound. Finally looking forward and out the front mirror of the bus…now this was coming from a woman that has seen hell and many grotesque sights, but this had to top everything she'd ever laid her eyes on. The bus appeared to have crashed into the leg of something huge, but, although it was describable, Kirsty found it difficult to because it was just too unbelievable.

There was the sound again, the sound of large metal moving at a fast pace. It was a humanoid shape but made entirely of metal, coloured in many bright colours, it looked like a birthday clown…because that's what it was, a giant robot birthday clown.

Another sound soon tore through the bus, as well as four giant metal talons, as they ripped through the roof of the bus, careful not to tear it off completely. Everyone on the bus was in a panic, screaming frantically, all except for Kirsty who was still having a hard time believing that a giant robot clown was picking them up off a ground.

They must have already moved about twenty stories up before they were finally faced with the robot. With the shattered front glass of the bus, it was easy for the people inside to see something else that was peculiar about the robot clown's face. Beneath the white painted face and the rosy red cheeks, underneath transparent eyes was a man sitting in a seat surrounded by countless controls. He was a small man in dark dungarees, and long greasy hair going down past his shoulders. A sadistic smile formed on his face.

''Oh dear, this cute little toy bus is broken and so are all the little dollies inside. I'm afraid that Toyman only settles for the best!'' The Toyman screamed as he pulled on a leaver, and the rest of what happened seemed like a blur for the people inside.

Kirsty held onto Tiffany and the closest rail to her as tightly as she could. Her hearing went muffled again as the robot's arm pulls back with the bus still in hand, glass shards flying everyone as well as some unfortunate people who couldn't hold on. That was it, Kirsty knew what this crazed Toyman was planning, and she thought that this would be it. Despite fearing that death was about to approach, the first thing that came into her mind was that image of _him._ That pinheaded demon that's troubled her sleep for years now, why was he the one she thought of as she was ready to embrace death? Why not her father? Her mother? Why him? She didn't have time to think as the robot's arm was launched forward.

Strange…everything felt so light. Was it over already? She didn't even feel the impact with the ground, was it that easy? However, when she opened her eyes, she had grown more perplexed. The bus was still in mid-air, but behind the robot, and out of its hand.

The robot turned quickly towards the bus, the Toyman confused about what has just happened. Then, his face quickly changed from frustration to fear. Kirsty wasn't sure how it happened, but the bus was still in the air, not held up by the robot. It was only when she turned back to look outside the back window which was still incredibly in one piece and realised what was going on. Someone else was holding the bus up, protecting those inside. A man in red, blue and yellow, holding the bus in the air with his own bare hands, staring intensely toward the Toyman, as they knew each other all too well.

''Not you again!'' Toyman yelled.

''This game ends, Toyman!'' Superman replied defiantly.

* * *

A man calmly walked towards an alley, not caring for the shadows that lurked about and the possible dangers that they could hide. The man seemed rich, in a dark suit with neat hair and fair skin, he had the appearance most men would die for…or at least kill knowing they could gain something out of this.

As the man walked further into the alley, five hooded men jumped out with guns and baseball bats, all aimed towards the calm walker. Despite being trapped and outnumbered by the punks, the man remained still with a grin still on his face. One of the hoodies stepped forward. ''Nice works, man. You must be worth a lot.''

''You could say I'm a King's worth.'' The walker replied in a voice that seemed almost too deep to be real.

The hoodies paid no attention, as the leader aimed a gun right for the man's forehead. ''Everything you've got, give it to us now, or you get a bullet in the head.''

The grin on the man's face disappeared quickly. ''I have no time for these childish games!''

Before any of the punks could react, the man's eyes glowed brightly and two beams were shot out and hit directly on the leader punk, turning him into dust. The other hoodies were dumbfounded by what they just saw. The walker then turned his head to face them, his eyes still glowing and now a bright blue omega symbol shone on his forehead.

''Flee!'' He whispered as he fired beams from his eyes yet again.

The punks had no time. They weren't given any of them. Two were gone. Dust before any even had the chance to run. Although this was small game for him, he found this mildly amusing.

''What's your pleasure, sir?'' A crackled old voice spoke out from further in the alley as a frail Indian man stepped forward, unfazed by what he just saw.

''I believe you should know what I'm seeking,'' The walker then shifted his shape, turning from his human shell into his large, eight foot tall Darkseid body. ''Guardian of the Labyrinth!''

''We do not have what you seek here.'' The Guardian responded unafraid.

''You might think so, but I come with a deal for your God, Leviathan. One I think he would be most interested to hear.''

The Guardian raised his hand in protest to Darkseid's words. ''I know why you are here. I see it! You wish for our Cenobites to reap vengeance on your enemy. But that will not work, that is now our way.''

''Oh, but Leviathan will find my deal rather, exquisite. And I know he will accept, from one God to another. Now please don't keep me waiting, or you shall suffer the same fate as those rats back there.'' To add to the threat, Darkseid's eyes glowed lightly, as if preparing to strike.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	2. Deals and Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to DC Comics, Clive Barker and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this. It's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> Note: This chapter is dedicated as a birthday present for my girlfriend, L.J-1983.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and would like to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 2: Deals and Interviews**

Superman continued to float in the air, staring down the Toyman's giant mechanical death machine without a shred of doubt or fear in his eyes. Inside the robot, Toyman was drenched in beads of sweat. He thought he would have at least a few more minutes before the Man of Steel would arrive on the scene. His hands were hovering over the buttons and levers inside of his cockpit, wondering what would be the best course of action to take. ''You…you won't get Toyman today, Superman!'' He attempted to sound confident as he talked back through his microphone.

Even without super-hearing, the shakiness in the villain's voice was obvious to anyone listening.

However, before Superman could do anything else, he would have to take care of the people inside of the torn-apart bus held in his hands. He stared inside of the bus, looking at all of the people terrified inside, trying to hold onto something.

''Don't worry, I'll get you all to safety first.'' He pledged calmly.

Kirsty had seen so many unusual things in her life, and yet this easily had to be at the top of the list. This was her first time fully seeing Superman in the flesh. She'd only heard tales of his super heroics, and seen video clips from nothing more advanced than the latest phone model that someone had recorded on. It was quite marvellous to see him like this, despite the perilous situation that she and Tiffany found themselves in. Speaking of Tiffany, she held her first closely, keeping her head rested on her shoulder as she held onto the railing on one of the bus seats as Superman flew them away from the giant clown robot.

Just as Kirsty saw that they were flying lower to ground level and felt assured they would be safe, an angry, booming voice was coming from behind. ''Oh no, you don't!''

Superman turned around in time to see the Toyman's robot raise its clenched fist before jet engines exploded from the wrist and the hand detracted from the body and flew towards them like a rocket. Now the people on the bus were screaming and panicking once again. Superman remained calm, as he had to urgently act before the fist would make contact. He took a deep breath and blew cold air as hard as he could towards the fist. The metal hand's flight slowed gradually, and icicles formed along the metal from the knuckles down towards the engines.

It was a tense moment, to say the least. Kirsty held on for dear life, whilst also keeping hold of her unconscious friend. She looked out of the bus window to see what was going on. She held her breath when she saw that the fist was about the strike the bus until it had finally frozen solid from Superman's breath, and the engines at the back disappeared.

The moment of victory was short-lived though because after the hand stopped and fell harmlessly to the ground, the Toyman's robot charged in their direction. It recoiled its other hand and punched right at Superman. There was no time to freeze this one. Superman reacted quickly, tilting his body backwards and held out his legs so that his feet would block the punch. Even with his amazing strength, the impact from the punch almost caused Superman to lose his grip on the bus that he still held above his head.

Toyman laughed maniacally inside of his machine as he pushed a lever as far as it could go. Superman held strong, pushing back with his legs. But he couldn't focus all of his strength while holding onto the bus at the same time. Sensing this, Toyman took the opportunity to taunt the superhero. ''Your hands look full. Why don't you drop the little dolls, then maybe you can fight back.''

''That's not going to happen,'' Superman called back through gritted teeth.

He knew that Toyman was right about one thing. In this position, he couldn't fight back. He looked around for another possible angle to take this fight, and then an idea came to him. After fixing his gaze towards one of the robot's legs, which dug into the street in an attempt to outmuscle Superman, the Man of Steel fired a quick beam of heat vision, slicing through the clown's legs. Toyman's laughter disappeared immediately and he tried to find a way to balance his machine as he felt it begin to tip over.

The robot hobbled backwards, trying to hold onto one of the close by skyscrapers in an attempt to stay standing. The severed leg crashed to the ground like a cut-down tree. The villainous foe cursed under his breath. Once he found a way to keep his machine still by leaning against an apartment building, his finger hovered over another button.

''This isn't over yet!'' He pressed the button.

Superman may have been free from the struggle, but he didn't have time to set the bus down safely, as he watched the chest of the clown robot open up before suddenly two missiles were fired right at him. Going with the first idea that came to mind, he shot another blast of his heat vision at the missiles, causing them to explode in mid-air. However, the blast was greater than he anticipated, and whilst he would be fine, he knew the people inside of the bus would be incinerated if caught. He was forced to hold the bus with one unsteady hand, holding it behind him so that he could turn around and once again blow another hurricane of cold air to suppress the blast.

Although Kirsty and everyone inside the bus could still feel the intense heat, it isn't as bad as it would have been if they were caught in the explosion. Unfortunately, the unstable vehicle was in such a bad state, that the cracks grew and grew, until the bus was no longer able to stay together. Kirsty watched helplessly as the bus was torn apart off the front, causing the rest of it to slide off and fall.

Superman could feel the bus become lighter within his grip. Once he was sure the blast had been stopped, he turned back around to see the front part of the broken bus still in his hand, as the rest of it with the people still inside fell to the ground below.

Bursting through the dying flames of the missile explosion, the clown robot charged towards Superman, throwing another punch at him. ''Toyman has you now!'' He shouted victoriously.

Toyman didn't realize it until the very last moment, but now that Superman didn't have his hands occupied, he was free to let loose and fight at his full power. Before his eyes could register what was happening, Superman soared towards the fist of the robot with his arms forward, taking the punch head on and flying right through the whole arm, tearing it off as easily as a hot knife cutting through butter. Toyman yelped in surprise as he was thrown around in his cockpit. Lights blared and alarms deafened him all around.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Superman turned back around and flew as fast as he could back towards the bus, but not before going right through the clown robot, crashing into its back and coming out through its chest, shutting it down once and for all. It was agonizing for him to watch the bus fall closer and closer to the ground, leaving him afraid he might not make it in time.

But this was why he was Superman…because he did make it in time.

He flew under the bus where it would have impacted with the ground, and caught it in his hand.

Everyone inside jolted inside from the sudden stop but was otherwise okay. Kirsty held onto the railing tightly, and kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see what had happened. For a moment, she felt like she was drifting. She opened her eyes and saw Superman slowly place the broken bus gently down onto the ground. However, even after dealing the finishing blow, it wasn't over yet. A loud clanking noise caused Kirsty to look up and see that the damaged robot was now threatening to topple and fall on top of them.

Superman took flight, heading for the robot and placing his hands on the chest and slowing the fall. Once he had it under control, he guided the machine so that he would land safely on the ground without killing Toyman inside or crushing anyone on the street.

Finally, it was all over, as he placed the robot on the ground. Feeling that things were safe. Superman peered inside of the machine, seeing Toyman's unconscious body inside the head of the clown. He was going to be fine. Unconscious for a while, but fine otherwise, and would most likely even be awake to pick out his own jail cell.

Inside of the bus, everyone was extremely shaken and some weren't even sure if it was over and they were safe. Kirsty felt safe enough to try and lift herself and Tiffany up. She shook her friend, hoping to wake her up. Thankfully, Tiffany started to come around. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her bleeding head.

''What happened?'' She asked groggily.

''We're safe,'' Kirsty told her confidently. Tiffany wanted to say something else, but the throbbing in her head caused her too much pain to utter a single word, and Kirsty could see it. ''Just rest, for now, we're going to get you help.''

At that moment, the bus door was pulled open, and towering figure of Superman stepped inside. ''Is everyone alright?'' He inquired loudly for everyone to hear. He got a few nods and some half-mumbled responses. He walked inside to help anyone he could onto his or her feet. ''If anyone is able to move, please try to help others off the bus if possible.''

Kirsty lifted Tiffany up, her friend's arm around the back of her neck. ''My friend needs help.'' She said.

Superman noticed them and walked over. He stared at Tiffany, examining her for any internal damage. After a quick rundown, he smiled assuredly towards Kirsty. ''She's going to be fine. Possibly a mild-concussion, but it would be best for someone with medical experience to look her over.''

''Thank you.'' Kirsty sighed with relief.

''Here, I'll take her.'' He offered, reaching underneath to lift Tiffany carefully behind the knees and carry her in his arms. ''Are you…''

''I'm fine,'' Kirsty said. ''Let's just help her.''

''Very well.'' He responded, walking with Tiffany but keeping a slow pace so that Kirsty could keep up with him. After a moment, he turned around to Kirsty. ''I hope this experience hasn't put you off Metropolis's bus route. It's still one of the most reliable sources of public transportation in the state.''

* * *

The Guardian's fingers traced along the black markings on the puzzle box until finally, the last piece fit into place. Darkseid watched with great interest as electricity surged all around the box and along the Guardian's hands. ''It is done, they shall see you.'' The human-looking individual whispered before setting the box onto the cold, hard ground and stepping back into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

The Lament Configuration shifted and morphed a few more times before suddenly the echoing chime of church bells rang from all around. Blue light broke through the shadows, enrapturing everything in a heavenly light, though this light was not from heaven, nor even hell. Darkseid waited for a moment before finally a beam of light shot out from the box before it widened into the shape of a door, and silhouettes emerged from inside.

The tyrannical God didn't move or show any sign of fault or fear in his expression as grotesque and beautiful creatures emerged from the doorway and surrounded him, the Cenobites. He could finally see them face-to-face, and this didn't happen often, but Darkseid was quite impressed with what he saw of them. Their aura and power were unlike anything he had felt throughout the cosmos. Not magic, nor technology, they were something completely different.

Chatterer, Butterball and Nikoletta stood around Darkseid, watching him intensely as their Leader was the last to step forward from within the box and emerge before their visitor. It was very rare for Pinhead to be greeted by someone who loomed over him, but he approached Darkseid with the same level of command and subtle charisma as he would with everyone who dared open the box and call for the Cenobites.

A dark grin formed across Darkseid's face as Pinhead full emerged from the doorway, and the light disappeared back into the box. ''Xipe Totec, I presume.''

''Why have you summoned us? Desire has called to us, but not desire we are familiar with.''

''You are correct. However, you are not the one I wish to speak to. I want you to bring me to your master, the God you call Leviathan.''

The other members of the Gash glared at this being with a mixture of surprise and disgust, finding it hard to believe that this individual would immediately start ordering them around, even if he was otherworldly. Pinhead remained poised as he approached Darkseid. ''I am afraid that all those who wish an attendance with Leviathan are only allowed when instructed by him.''

''And he should. It is an honour for any soul, mortal or immortal to be in my presence. The presence of Darkseid.''

This time, a smirk emerged from Pinhead. ''You are not human. We may not know your body or flesh, but we see your desire. Longing and craving for something, that you summon us. You are no different than the hundreds who have come before us, and we shall treat you no differently. Unless you have something substantial to offer us, we shall not waste Leviathan's…or even our own time with you.''

Darkseid was silent, casually glaring around to inspect the other Cenobites. Not looking for an escape, or even looking for a fight. He was sizing them up for something else it seems. ''I see, so in that case, you shall be the messenger, Xipe.''

Pinhead arched his brow curiously. ''And what message would you like me to relay?''

''I am here to make an offer with your kind, a deal if you will, one that I believe will benefit us most exquisitely.''

''Exquisitely, you say? Do not offer so much when everything is at stake. Leviathan is not one that is easily pleased, nor are we.''

''I find that difficult to believe.'' Darkseid folded his arms behind his back and walked at a slow pace around, taking his time to stare down the other Cenobites. ''I have researched you. For centuries, Cenobites traversed between the plains of reality. Collecting the souls and flesh of those who seek out the further realms of pleasure and pain. It is…so small.''

A sense of slight irritation washed over Pinhead for a moment, but he drowned it out and prodded. ''To further push the boundaries of pain and pleasure is small in your eyes? I disagree. It is all.''

''How so?''

''Pain is all, and when there is no pain, there is pleasure. In between lays us, the Cenobites. Void of emotion and feeling. We are nothing, and thus can witness how far the upper limits of pain and pleasure can be pushed. Ecstasy and agony are limitless when pushed. That is why it is not small.''

''Hmm, an admirable view. However, what if I was to offer you and Leviathan the chance to continue your exploration of the limits a thousand-fold? No…ten thousand.''

Now the Cenobites stared at each other, comprehending what they had just heard. Pinhead looked at Darkseid curiously. ''How can you offer this to us?''

''In my domain, lies the agony and cries of millions of souls across the stars. I could offer you and Leviathan the chance to further explore the limits of pain on flesh and bodies that you have never come across before if you are to do one thing for me.''

''And that is?''

''I want you to destroy the Kryptonian, Kal-El. The one the mortals call Superman!'' Darkseid said sinisterly.

The Gash was all taken back by this deal, including Pinhead. In the past few years, they would come across lost souls who would whisper and share dreams of this superhuman individual. They had never met him before, but they knew of him, and could only fathom the power that he had demonstrated in the tales they have heard. Pinhead considered for a moment. ''Destroy? How do you mean?''

Darkseid's grin grew as if the thought of what he was about to say gave him great pleasure, and Pinhead could feel it brewing inside the tyrant. ''You wish to test the limits of pain on a soul? Then execute it on the Man of Steel. He will have never faced anything quite like you. He will be outmatched and unable to counter. I want you to grind him through the most excruciating pain he has experienced, over and over again until he is literally begging for death. Then, I want you to cut out his Kryptonian heart, and bring it to me.''

The expression on Pinhead's face was unreadable, even for Darkseid. The other Cenobites waited for the Hell Priest to answer, very tempted to speak their part and have their say, but they thought best and would only allow Xipe to respond. Eventually, Pinhead answered. ''We shall bring your offer forward to Leviathan, and then only he will decide.''

''Excellent.'' Darkseid walked over to the box still laying on the ground, picking it up and holding it in the palm of his gigantic hand. His black fingers trailed over the markings sub-consciously. ''I believe this will be the beginning of a delectable partnership.''

Pinhead narrowed his eyes towards Darkseid. ''Once again, I disagree. But I will let Leviathan speak for us.''

''Yes, you shall.''

* * *

Kirsty was happy to see Tiffany was responsive and seemingly wide-awake now as the paramedic flashed a small light into her pupils, testing her reactions. Her friend was currently sitting in the back of a parked ambulance, her head bandaged up and conversing with the kind-hearted paramedic. Kirsty stood close by, watching everything else going on around her. Emergency services were busy tidying up the scene, tending to the other injured, and some were busy cuffing and carrying away the still sleeping Toyman. A part of Kirsty wanted to rush over and kick the man in the groin for everything that's happened but thought better of it. As long as everyone was safe and well, including Tiffany.

As for Superman, he was helping but lifting up the remains of the damaged robot to help clear the area. It was still an unbelievable sight to behold, even after everything that's just happened, seeing him lift up something so colossal so easily. Kirsty could help but smile as she watched the superhuman individual display his power. It suddenly reminded her of another remarkable, inhuman person that she knew. Not inhuman in a bad way.

She didn't have much time to think about _him_ though, as the paramedic finished with Tiffany, talking to both ladies. ''You're going to be fine. Just take it easy for the next few days. Any problems, come to us immediately.''

''Thank you,'' Kirsty said on Tiffany's behalf. The paramedic nodded before rushing off to tend to any other injured. Kirsty sat beside her friend. ''How are you feeling?''

''Like my head is about to explode.'' She replied groggily.

''Do you need anything?''

Tiffany shook her head. ''Just some rest, like he said, and I'll be fine.''

Unsure of what to say or how to make her friend feel better, Kirsty tried to lighten the mood. ''Not exactly how we wanted to start our reunion, huh?''

A small hum came from Tiffany along with an amused smile. ''No, but…I think I'd rather a giant clown robot than ever having to see those things again.''

Kirsty felt something twist inside of her. She knew full well that Tiffany was referring to the Cenobites, including the Lead Cenobite. She couldn't blame her friend for thinking that way, she'd only had one encounter with them and it wasn't the best kind of encounter. Kirsty at least had the chance to meet Pinhead more than once, and saw the humanity in him from before and was reunited with him again to deal with her scumbag of a husband, Trevor. Kirsty was now certain it wouldn't be a good idea to bring up that bit of backstory to Tiffany.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a grumble come from Tiffany. ''I'm definitely going to be late for my interview now.''

Kirsty couldn't help but laugh. ''I think that should be the last of your worries.''

Another voice then called out. ''Excuse me?''

Kirsty and Tiffany looked up to see a well-dressed, professional looking woman approach them, followed by a young photographer with ginger hair. Kirsty recognized the woman as the one she bumped into before the bus trip with the clumsy boyfriend. Lois, that was her name.

''Were you two on that bus?'' Lois asked them.

''Yes,'' Kirsty answered hesitantly.

Lois broke out into a wide-grin and quickly fetched for her pen and notepad. ''Hi, Lois Lane! Reporter for the Daily Planet! Do you mind if I ask you some questions about what happened?''

''Uh…'' Kirsty hesitated and shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know…''

Lois didn't back down though. ''I'm not going to go too hard or anything like that, just a few questions if you'll allow me. Just to get the story of what happened.''

''There's…not much to it. We were attacked, and Superman saved us.''

The photographer chuckled and nodded in approval. ''Yeah, Superman's always here to save the day.''

Lois turned sharply to the young man. ''Jimmy, we're working here. Professional please.''

Jimmy nodded erratically. ''Right, sorry Miss Lane.'' He was about to take some photos of the scene when Tiffany held out her hand to stop him, which he did instantly.

''No pictures please,'' She pleaded kindly. ''I look like a train wreck.''

''I think you look great,'' Jimmy said before he could stop himself. A moment of awkward silence followed by, and the photographer's cheeks started to become as red as his hair. ''I mean you look great frame-wise…not that you wouldn't look great not frame-wise. I was just implying that…''

''Breath, Jimmy,'' Lois ordered with a smirk.

''Yes, Miss Lane.'' He stopped himself and tried to look everywhere except Tiffany's bashful and cute round face.

At least the mood seemed to have been lifted from that little moment, and Kirsty felt a little more at ease, especially seeing a grin return to her friend and that she was more wide-awake. She turned to Lois. ''Okay, you can ask me.'' She got to her feet to give Tiffany some space. She then noticed Jimmy raise his camera in her direction and stopped him. ''But no pictures please.''

Lois nodded at her. ''Right, got it, no pictures.'' After giving Jimmy a quick look, she left with Kirsty to move away so that they could be interviewed alone and give Jimmy the chance to photograph the aftermath of the carnage around them. As he did, he attempted to break the ice with Tiffany in a less awkward way now that it was just the two of them. ''This must have been pretty intense to have been in the middle of.''

''A little, yeah.''

''A little?''

Tiffany quietly laughed. ''Well, I was unconscious throughout most of it.''

''But you're going to be okay?'' He asked with genuine concern, which caught Tiffany off guard a little. She didn't expect a complete stranger to be so worried about her well-being. To put him at ease, she bobbed her head gently and smiled at him.

Further away, Lois and Kirsty stood face to face, with the reporter ready to write down in her trusty notepad. ''First, could I get your name?''

''Kirsty. Just Kirsty.''

''Kirsty, right.'' Lois wrote down. Kirsty was thankful that the reporter didn't probe for the last name. Perhaps she was used to having to keep identities a secret from the public. She felt better knowing that she had a sympathetic reporter to deal with rather than a pushy one. She was confused though when Lois seemed to stare at her. ''Have we met before? You look familiar.''

''Oh yeah, we bumped into each other earlier. Well, it was your boyfriend, I think.''

''That's right,'' Lois said as it came back to her. ''I'm sorry about that again.''

''It's fine,'' Kirsty replied. Then she considered something else. ''Is he here, by the way? Do you work in the same field?''

''Oh, we do, he's just somewhere else at the moment. Helps to cover more of the story if we spread out.''

''I see.''

''So, in your own words, how would you describe what happened?''

''Oh God, scary would be the understatement of the year.''

''Yeah, probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to you.''

Kirsty paused. ''Y-yeah. Probably.''

Lois must have noticed her little moment of doubt because she took a moment before asking the next question. ''What exactly happened?''

''Uh…a giant robot came out of nowhere and picked up the bus we were on. I didn't know what was going to happen, or if we were all going to die. I really thought we were going to die. When you-know-who shows up.'' She gestured towards Superman, still flying around to help move the wreckage a fair distance away from them.

Lois stared at him for a little longer than Kirsty did before continuing with the interview. ''So _what exactly_ happened? Could you describe what Superman did in depth?''

''Well, he…'' She stopped when she noticed something written in Lois's notepad. ''Uh, there's no _F_ in depth.''

The reporter stared down into her notepad before quickly scribbling out the misspelt word. Once that was fixed, Kirsty was allowed to tell the story of what happened, in as much detail as she could remember. It all seemed to happen like a blur, and there were parts that she didn't end up seeing, but Lois thought that what she had already was more than enough.

''Is that everything?'' Kirsty asked curiously.

''That's great, thank you so much for your help,'' Lois replied back, quickly closing her notepad and placing it in a pouch by her side. She fumbled inside of it for a little bit longer before pulling out a small card with some details written on it. ''If there's anything else you missed or can remember, don't be afraid to buzz me.''

Kirsty took the card. ''I will. Thank you.''

''No, thank you. It sounds like you've had one hell of a day.''

Just then, a shadow loomed over them. The two ladies looked up and saw the magnificent sight of Superman hovering above them. Kirsty was still as awe-struck as ever, while Lois on the other hand, while still looking impressed had probably seen this many times before. ''Is your friend going to be okay, ma'am?'' He asked.

''She is, yes, thank you,'' Kirsty replied.

''That's good.'' He said. He then shifted his gaze over to Lois, and his expression seemed to soften more than it already was. ''Hello, Lois.''

''Long time no see, Superman,'' Lois replied back.

''We see each other quite often.''

''From a certain point of view, yeah,'' Lois said to him before leaning close to Kirsty. ''Being a reporter, I see plenty of pictures of him.'' She suddenly froze when she caught onto the double meaning. ''Not in that way.''

Kirsty laughed. ''I understand.''

Superman scooped the area one final time. ''I think I've done all I can for now. The proper authorities will take care of the rest. Have a good day.'' He nodded to Lois and Kirsty before flying higher and faster into the air and soaring into the distant sky, leaving behind a wave of cheers and loud thanks from the crowd around.

Yet again, a big grin broke out across Kirsty's face as she watched the Man of Steel disappear from view. ''He is something else.''

Lois's lips curled into a knowing grin. ''He sure is.''

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
